SHINee - Replay
'Detalles' *'Titulo: ' 누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay)right|175px *'Artista: 'SHINee *'Mini Álbum: '''Replay *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma: 'Coreano *'Lazamiento: 22-Mayo-2008 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización ' Nuna neomu yeppeoseo namjadeurei gaman andwo Heundeullineun geunyeowi mam sashil algo isseo Geunyeoege sarangeun hansunganwi neukkimil ppun Mwora haedo naegen salmwi Everything. Ama geunyeoneun eorin naega budamseureoun gabwa Nal baraboneun nunbichi malhaejujanha And I think I'm gonna hate it girl kkeuti daga oneun geol Gaseumi malhaejunda nuga mworaedo. Nuna neomu yeppeo (Geu geunyeoreul boneun nan) Michyeo (Ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Replay replay replay Chueogi nae mameul halkwieo (A apaseo ijen mameul) gochyeo (Da dagaol ibyeole nan) Replay replay replay. Nuna nawi M.V.P bureoume ppudeuthaetji Neul shiseonjibjung geunyeowa hamkke itneun nan So cool Jebal i soneul johji malja deon nawi dajimeun Eoneu sunganbuteo geojishingeol ara. Ama geunyeoneun chakhan naega byeol jaemieobseotna bwa Nal daehaneun momjishi malhago itjanha And I think I'm gonna hate it girl kkeuti daga oneun geol Gaseumi sorichinda ibyeol apeseo. Nuna neomu yeppeo (Geu geunyeoreul boneun nan) Michyeo (Ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Make up shake up break up Chueogi nae mameul halkwieo (A apaseo ijen mameul) gochyeo (Da dagaol ibyeole nan) Make up shake up break up. A A areumdaun geunyeoneun a a ajikkkaji nuguwa Jinshil doen sarangwi maseul bonjeoki eobneun ge bunmyeonghae A A aswibgedo geunyeoneun a a ajik eorin naegen Jinshil doen sarangwi maeumeul badeul su eobneunji. Nuna neomu yeppeo (Geu geunyeoreul boneun nan) Michyeo (Ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Replay replay replay Chueogi nae mameul halkwieo (A apaseo ijen mameul) Gochyeo (Da dagaol ibyeole nan) Replay replay replay. Noonan neomu yeppeo (Geu geunyeoreul boneun naneun) Micheo (Uh geunyeowa naye love) Micheo (Ha hajiman ijen jicheo) (Uh, I just go crazy ‘cuz) Replay Replay Replay (I I I love you girl) Chooeoki nae mameul halkwiyeo (Ah apaseo ijen mameul) (Uh maeumi apaseo) Gocheo (Da dagaol ibyeolae nan) (Yo I wanna hold U girl) Replay Replay Replay (I I I love you) Noonan neomu yeppeo (I keep thinkin ’bout you) Noonan yeppeo (I keep dreaming ’bout you) Jinsildwaen sarangae masseul bon jeoki Noonan neomu yeppeo (I keep thinkin ’bout you) Noonan yeppeo (I keep dreaming ’bout you) Jinsildwaen sarangae maeumeul 'Español' Nuna eres tan hermosa, los chicos nunca te abandonarán. Honestamente, conozco tus temblores, lo que sientes. Para ti, sé que este amor es un momento, un sentimiento, Pero sin importar lo que se diga, es todo para mi vida. Quizás estés preocupada por mi corta edad. Pero mira en mis ojos. ¿Qué es lo que te dicen? Y creo que voy a odiar cuando llegue el final, mi chica. Tu corazón te lo dirá, sin importar lo que digan los demás. Nuna, eres tan hermosa, (Mirándote me vuelvo) loco, (Pero ahora estoy cansado) de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo. Los recuerdos atacan mi corazón. (Me duele, pero cuando mis sentimientos) se curen, (El día del final se acercará) de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo. Nuna, eres mi persona más preciada, conozco tus nervios, Te ponen tensa, tú y yo juntos es tan cool, Te ruego, por favor no sueltes mi mano. Esta es la promesa que te hice, Sé que se volverá una mentira. Quizás para ti soy un poco muy aburrido, demasiado gentil, Tú cuerpo me lo está diciendo. Y creo que voy a odiar cuando llegue el final, mi chica. Mi corazón está gritando desesperado ante el adiós. Nuna, eres tan hermosa, (Mirándote me vuelvo) loco, (Pero ahora estoy cansado) decídete, agítate, córtalo. Los recuerdos atacan mi corazón. (Me duele, pero cuando mis sentimientos) se curen, (El día del final se acercará) decídete, agítate, córtalo. Ah ah, tú tan hermosa, ah ah, sé que aún Debe encontrarse a alguien con un amor sincero. Ah ah, aunque es tan inútil, ah ah, me he entregado a ti, Amor sincero a tan corta edad, ¿no lo puedes aceptar?. Nuna, eres tan hermosa, (Mirándote me vuelvo) loco, (Pero ahora estoy cansado) de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo. Los recuerdos atacan mi corazón. (Me duele, pero cuando mis sentimientos) se curen, (El día del final se acercará) de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo. Nuna, eres tan hermosa, (Mirándote me vuelvo) loco, (Uh, nuestro amor) (Pero ahora estoy cansado) (Uh, me he vuelto loco porque) de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo (Te te te amo mujer) los recuerdos atacan mi corazón (Uh, ahora me duele el corazón) (Uh, mi corazón me duele) (El día del final se acercará) (Tú! Te quiero abrazar, mujer) de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo, (Te te te amo). (Nuna eres tan hermosa, nuna hermosa) (Sigo pensando acerca de ti) (Nuna hermosa) (Sigo pensando acerca de ti) ¿Has visto amor sincero alguna vez? (Nuna eres tan hermosa, nuna hermosa) (Sigo pensando acerca de ti) (Nuna hermosa) (Sigo pensando acerca de ti) ¿Has visto amor sincero alguna vez?. 'Hangul' 누난 너무 예뻐서 남자들이 가만 안 둬 흔들리는 그녀의 맘 사실 알고 있어 그녀에게 사랑은 한순간의 느낌일 뿐 뭐라 해도 나에겐 삶의 everything 아마 그녀는 어린 내가 부담스러운가봐 날 바라보는 눈빛이 말해주잖아 And I think I’m gonna hate it girl 끝이 다가 오는 걸 가슴이 말해준다 누가 뭐래도 누난 너무 예뻐 (그 그녀를 보는 나는) 미쳐 (하 하지만 이젠 지쳐) Replay Replay Replay 추억이 내 맘을 할퀴어 (아 아파서 이젠 맘을) 고쳐 (다 다가올 이별에 난) Replay Replay Replay 누난 나의 M.V.P. 부러움에 뿌듯했지 늘 시선집중 그녀와 함께 있는 난 so cool 제발 이 손을 놓지 말자 던 나의 다짐은 어느 순간부터 거짓인걸 알아 아마 그녀는 착한 내가 별 재미없었나 봐 날 대하는 몸짓이 말하고 있잖아 And I think I’m gonna hate it girl 끝이 다가 오는 걸 가슴이 소리친다 이별 앞에서 누난 너무 예뻐 (그 그녀를 보는 나는) 미쳐 (하 하지만 이젠 지쳐) Make up, shake up, break up 추억이 내 맘을 할퀴어 (아 아파서 이젠 맘을) 고쳐 (다 다가올 이별에 난) Make up Shake up Break up 아 아 아름다운 그녀는 아 아 아직까지 누구와 진실 된 사랑의 맛을 본적이 없는 게 분명해 아 아 아쉽게도 그녀는 아 아 아직 어린 나에겐 진실 된 사랑의 마음을 받을 수 없는지 누난 너무 예뻐 (그 그녀를 보는 나는) 미쳐 (하 하지만 이젠 지쳐) Replay Replay Replay 추억이 내 맘을 할퀴어 (아 아파서 이젠 맘을) 고쳐 (다 다가올 이별에 난) Replay replay replay 누난 너무 예뻐 (그 그녀를 보는 나는) 미쳐 (Uh 그녀와 나의 love) 미쳐 (하 하지만 이젠 지쳐) (Uh, I just go crazy ‘cuz) Replay Replay Replay (I I I love you girl) 추억이 내 맘을 할퀴어 (아 아파서 이젠 맘을) (Uh 마음이 아파서) 고쳐 (다 다가올 이별에 난) (Yo I wanna hold U girl) Replay Replay Replay (I I I love you) 누난 너무 예뻐 (I keep thinkin ’bout you) 누난 예뻐(I keep dreaming ’bout you) 진실된 사랑의 맛을 본 적이 누난 너무 예뻐 (I keep thinkin ’bout you) 누난 예뻐 (I keep dreaming ’bout you) 진실된 사랑의 마음을 'Video' center|516px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop